Transformers Animated: Sire and Sparkling
by Transformers4eva
Summary: TFA - (ART TRADE for MissCHSparkles) : Optimus decides it was time to let Megatron take over their sparkling. But, would it prove to be good, bad, or in-between? WARNINGS: Spanking in later chapter.
1. The Arrival

The sun was setting over the horizon, the birds joyfully as a Firetruck and a small truck drove along a dirt road, heading further into the outskirts of Detroit. The reason Optimus Prime and his son, Valour, were on their way towards the outskirts of the said town was because they were meeting a certain Decepticon leader in a secret place.

Valour was sparked by both the Prime and the Tyrant, which is unfortunate considering the fact that they are in different factions… which makes it rather hard to share visitation rights equally between each parent. But, on this day, Optimus was taking his son to his sparkmate; regardless of their differences.

Valour was rather nervous – since he rarely sees his sire. But, that soon would change, considering he is to live with him now because Prime can no longer keep him. This made both Mechs sad; but they both knew it was best for them. Optimus just hoped Megatron could keep his temper with their son, because he is quite the jokester.

As the clearing came into sight, so did the large grey and red Mech; his arms crossed and his blood red optics narrowed dangerously. Approaching the opposing Leader, the trucks both transformed. Laying optics on the young Mechling before him, Megatron gave him a smile that was almost friendly. Returning a small smile, he averted his helm downwards from being rather shy.

Optimus, however, gave Megatron a level look. "I hope you will take good care of our son, Megatron. Remember, if I find that you have done anything to harm him severely, you will be answering to ME." He snapped; his electric blue optics intense. Megatron's optics flashed crimson; he let his engines rumble in anger.

"Do not command me, Autobot." Even if they were sparkmates, they definitely did not get along, nor were kind to each other. Sneering slightly, he did not answer, only turning to his son. Pulling him into a warm embrace, the smaller Mechling greatly returned the favor.

"Be good, Mechling." Optimus said softly, stroking his helm gently. Valour smiled up at him after parting from his carrier, nodding slightly.

"I'll try." He told him. Smiling once more, Optimus glanced at the large Mech to his right before transforming and driving away, towards Detroit once more. Shifting uncomfortably on his peds, Valour took the chance to look up at his sire. Megatron returned the look before picking up his son; bridal style.

"We will be returning back to my base, Mechling." He informed, activating his thrusters and taking to the air with his son.

Landing gently on the ground, Megatron sat his sparkling before him, to the entrance of the mines. Saying nothing, only casting him a glance, Megatron stalked forwards and into the entrance, Valour closely behind. A metal door closed behind them, causing the younger to flinch and look behind him. Soon, a dim light shown at the end of the long hallway sire and sparkling were walking down.

Advancing into that light, Valour quickly took this as his chance to look around. They lights showing were a dim florescent purple. The room was large, surrounded in walls of hard and rough rock. There was a large oval shape against the middle of the exceedingly large room; the oval surrounded by stairs that lead up to said oval. A large throne was against the wall in the middle of the oval. Over to the right of the throne, there was a large glass dome with computer equipment and various other complicated electronic devises place inside… with a human vigorously at work within the dome.

There also was a large monitor to the side of the throne, with a large control panel set in front of it. It clearly was communication software for others to reach their Leader. Valour's optics took in his surroundings, staring in awe for a second before looking back to his sire, whom had placed himself upon the throne that was clearly his. He held a digit up to the side of his helm, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Starscream. Come before me and show my son his berthroom; as well as the Rec. room. Now." He snarled; his tone disgusted with the bot he was talking to. The young mech did not hear what the Decepticon's answer was, only Megatron ending the call the settle his optics on his son.

"My Second in Command will be here shortly to show you to your berthroom and where you may refuel when needed." He told him in his rough and deep voice, his optics narrowed, his features not showing any hostility. Nodding shyly, Valour placed his hands to his sides, still looking around the room when Starscream grumpily entered. Turning his attention to the magenta Seeker, he almost winced at how irritated he looked.

"Right this way, youngling." He grumbled, though Valour was barely younger than Starscream. Megatron shot a piercing glare at the Seeker, as well as a vicious snarl forming on his lips.

"Starscream! That is no way to address my charge… Do not make me repeat myself. You will be punished, Seeker." Flinching downwards slightly, Starscream softened his facial expression and cleared his throat, glancing at the agitated Mech that could easily take him over his knee.

"Uh, sorry… Umm, come on… I-I'll show you around, Valour…." He informed nicely, trying to swallow his fear and arrogance. Succeeding, Megatron grunted in satisfaction and reclined in his throne, propping his ped on his left knee and resting his servos on the arms of the large chair, keeping a close optic on Starscream.

Starscream almost sauntered towards a door set off to the side, which was glowing brighter than this room the three were in. The Seeker and former Autobot youngling disappeared out of Megatron's sight. Sighing, the exuberant rather old Mech only hoped Valour wouldn't be much troublesome. He didn't act like he would be a handful. There was enough Starscream as it is.


	2. Punishment

Valour sighed as he sat upon his berth, his arms crossed as he glared at the wall of his berthroom. Why his sire forced him to stay in here most of his days was unknown. Usually Megatron informed him of things they were occupied with. It was either classified or something he couldn't take part in… which irritated the youngling. Valour had grown more restless and free-spirited after leaving his carrier's command… and into his sires.

Sneering to himself, the former Autobot sauntered over to his door, opening it quietly. Everyone else was in recharge. Now, keep in mind, this was not the only time he had snuck out of his berthroom when told to stay there. And it was also not the only time he had pulled pranks when sneaking out. And, he vowed not to get caught this time. Sure, he hadn't been punished for anything, yet, but he had a feeling he would not get caught. Though his sire's warnings of misbehaving again rang through his head, he pushed them aside and shut his door behind him.

Slipping down the hall, he was headed towards Starscream's room. He had an idea that would frag his mind, and make him confused. Smirking, the bored Mechling moved down the halls swiftly, stopping in front of the berthroom owned by the bot barely older than him. Silently opening the door, he tip toed inside and shut the door without making a sound. Looking over to the berth; he saw the Seeker's null rays placed to the side for recharge. Starscream took them off when going to bed. Chuckling quietly and deviously, he reached forwards and picked them both up and climbed into the end of the berth, careful not to stir the sleeping Seeker. Taking duct tape from his subspace, he tapped both weapons to the ceiling and climbed off the berth.

Snickering, he slipped out of the room un-detected and back down the hall towards Blitzwing's room. Now, this was what happened when his sire did not let him roam freely and about! Soon, he found the triple changer's room and slipped inside. Taking out his trusty duct tape again; he got to work. Soon, within ten minutes, Valour had successfully tapped Blitzwing completely down on the berth. Chocking on a laugh, he then retreated back into the hallway… aaand on his way to Lugnut's room.

Somewhere in the back of Valour's processor he knew that doing all this was wrong. But, he had been isolated from everyone too much, and he was fed up! Shaking his helm out of thought, he saw he was approaching Lugnut's room. Already, he had the pink paint out and ready to roll; as well as the bumper stickers that would anger every Decepticon in the base. We'll just leave it at that. Slipping silently into the large and obese Mech's room, he set his tools on the end of the berth then climbed on and got to work.

First, he painted Lugnut mostly pink, not even making him stir. Then he put the bumpers tickers on; one of his forehead and two on his chest. Smirking at his work, he slipped the remainder of the tools back into his subspace, and hurried back to his berthroom. Jumping safely back onto his berth, he lay down and started laughing quietly.

Dawn broke hours later after Valour's escapade; his sire calmly relaxing on his large throne. He was content… Until Starscream and Lugnut burst through the door; Starscream's wings high on his back in anger and Lugnut storming towards his Master. Megatron had to hold back a laugh or make any noises of hilarity.

"Master…" He was cut off by Megatron holding his hand up. But this did not shut Starscream up. The Seeker stomped forwards, standing before Megatron without bowing.

"Lord Megatron! Your stupid youngling tapped my null rays to the ceiling!" Megatron instantly got to his peds, towering over his Second in Command and grabbing his wing roughly.

"Do NOT address your Lord and Master in that tone, STARSCREAM!" He crushed the tender armor in his grasp even more, earning a cry of pain from the Seeker. "And DO NOT EVER say my son is STUPID! Do you UNDERSTAND?!" He boomed; right in Starscream's scared face.

Starscream's frame trembled lightly, but he nodded slowly in fear of the exuberant grey Mech. Grunting angrily, he stood to his full height and then tossed Starscream to the side, noting to punish him later. Turning to Lugnut, he glared at him.

"Go clean yourself up, fool!" He spat, almost striking him but decided against it. Turning his helm back towards Starscream, whom had brought himself to his peds again, the infuriated Tyrant growled out,

"As for you, go see if Blitzwing is alive. I do not need any loses." He spat, before stomping in the direction of his naughty charge's room. It was time to let Valour know that he was not one to push to any heights; especially one as high as this one. Nearing the berthroom of the opposing Mechling, Valour had no idea what was ahead of him.

Currently, Valour was still in recharge; but not for long. Megatron burst through the door, slamming it behind him. Stomping over to his son's berth, he grabbed his upper arm and tugged him awake and onto his peds. Valour looked up at him, his optics now wide but still fuzzy with sleep. "S-Sire?!" He started, but was cut off by the angry Mech.

"SILENCE!" He snarled loudly, glaring down at him with the usual fatherly glare, but more intense. "WHY did you disobey me?! Not only did you leave your berthroom against my orders, but you also PRANKED Lugnut and Starscream!" He yelled loudly, watching as his son cowered down slightly in fear.

"D-Didn't you forget Blitzwing?" He murmured daringly. Megatron blinked in anger, the scowled darkly. "That's it. You are going to be punished, Valour… I don't care if you think otherwise. I warned you, sparkling, but you overlooked it all…." He moved to the berth and sat himself down upon it, tugging his distraught son over his lap, pinning him down with an arm.

Valour kicked and bucked his legs, his optics tearing up in fear as he looked back at his father, panic flowing in his spark. "S-Sire! Please! Don't do this to me! I-I haven't ever had a spanking before!" He whimpered helplessly, unable to throw his hand back and cover his aft. If he could, he would do so without a second thought. Megatron just glared back at him, and snarled.

"Turn your helm around, young Mech. And, soon, you will have had one!" Valour quickly did, his bottom lip trembling in fear. Megatron sighed angrily, and raised his servo past his shoulder. Then, he wasted no time and landed a sharp and painful swat to the center of his aft; not stopping there. His large servo covered over half his son's aft, so when he started his pattern with sharply rotating between each side of Valour's aft, each hit partly overlapped the last, which made it hurt even more than usual.

Valour bit his lip in pain, squeezing his optics closed as he forced the coolant that had made its way into his baby blue optics down, making it stay. Megatron would not have this; however, he wanted his sparkling to remember this lesson well. So he picked up his pace, rapidly swatting his sparkling's aft with more force than before. Valour let out a pained whirl, feeling the coolant invading his optics even more.

Megatron watched as the aft before him got darkly flushed, then glanced at his charge to see him forcing the coolant in his optics to stay. Frowning, he knew that would not do. So, he raised his knee slightly, revealing more of the underside of his aft and his sitspots, as well as his thighs. Raising his servo back again, he let it pop down on the underside of his aft, smacking there harshly, aiming to flush it dark as well.

Valour cried out in pain as the tender metal got attacked, the coolant slipping out of his optics and spilling down his cheeks. As he started crying, his cheeks got flushed the more he cried. When Megatron saw fit that this 'sector' was thoroughly punished, he moved on to the sitspots and thighs; cracking his palm there harshly. Valour withered slightly, his sobs breaking out and rang around the room along with the sharp pops emanating from Megatron's palm.

Sighing, the Tyrant then went to his thighs, slapping them, rotating back and forth between the two. Wailing, Valour let Megatron know that was his cue to finish up. Revisiting his aft, he slapped each side sharply, while looking over his progress. His backside and thighs were flushed a pretty satisfying color, and the cries and wails around the room told Megatron his work was paying off. With one last, exceedingly hard swat to the center of his sparkling's aft, he ended the punishment. Valour jerked forwards, wailing once more in pain and kicking his peds slightly.

Resting a comforting hand on his son's back, Megatron gently rubbed up and down, soothing the sparkling. Continuing to rub the heaving back before him, he said gently,

"I do not like having to punish younglings, but sometimes they leave me no choice." Megatron informed, but all he got in response was pained crying. So, with a heavy spark, he lifted his child from his place across his lap to cradle him to his chest. Stroking his helm with a large ebony servo, Megatron frowned at the flushed cheeks and the tear stained face.

"Shhh, my child. It is alright, you are forgiven, and it is over now…" He cooed; careful to not rub against Valour's surely aching aft. Pressing his cheek to his father's chest, he cried gently there. "B-But it hu-urts…." The Mechling whimpered, his voice agonized. Megatron frowned further; not enjoying his sparking's pain. Nodding slowly, he sighed once more.

"Yes, it is supposed to. But it will fade and be completely gone within an hour, my sparkling." Megatron said gently, nuzzling his cheek. Valour whimpered, but said nothing more. After about fifteen minutes of calming down, Valour was no longer crying, just sniffing. Megatron smiled, standing up and setting his charge on the floor. Smiling warmly down at him, Megatron spoke up,

"Now, would you like some breakfast, Valour?" The tyrant questioned, rubbing his helm again in comfort. The sparkling, whom looked a lot like his carrier, looked up with a small smile. "Yes please, Sire." He said as sweetly as he could. Smirking, Megatron took lead and went for the door. Opening it, he allowed his charge to go in front of him and followed behind him, sending happiness and comfort to his sparkling as they good naturedly went for some energon.


End file.
